


amica, veni cuba mecum

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shower Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A myriad of times that Jack and Bitty fall into bed (and occasionally, somewhere else) together, starting from the very first night.Title is Latin for "darling, come to bed with me" because I'm a sap.





	1. primis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Check, Please! fanfic and the first explicit fic I've ever written, and I would adore it if you guys could leave feedback! 
> 
> Anyways, many thanks to my wonderful beta, [iamthemaestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheMaestro/pseuds/IAmTheMaestro), for making this thing legible and fixing my tense changes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happens, they’re lying in bed, lazily making out to the tune of Bitty’s Beyoncé playlist. It’s somewhere past ten PM, and the air is heavy with the fact that it’s Jack’s last night at Bitty’s before he goes back to Providence for the rest of the summer. 

Bitty turns lazily to Jack, who smiles up at his maybe-boyfriend (Bitty can’t believe his luck) and pulls him in for another kiss. Jack pushes up a little with his hips, and Bitty gasps. Because, underneath Bitty’s waist, Jack is clearly hard. 

Of course, Bitty’s touched himself before, but never with another person. He’s never gone beyond making out and a little groping, and the thought of doing it with Jack makes him shudder with anticipation. Jack notices, and pulls Bitty up into a sitting position. 

Bitty turns very red. 

“You good, bud?” Bitty turns his head away. 

“Yeah,” mutters Bitty, and Jack turns his head back so they can look at each other. 

“Look, Bits, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I guess I just figured - I mean -”

“No, no! I want it, I’ve just … never done it before.”

“Have you … touched yourself?”

“Yeah,” Bitty admits, sinking into Jack’s chest. 

“Okay, here’s how we’re going to do this. I’m going to do something, and you’re going to tell me if you like it or not. Got it, Bits?” 

He nods.

And so Jack gets to work. 

His hands reach into Bitty’s bedside table, where a bottle of lube sits in a pile of junk, mostly papers and crap that Bitty’s accumulated over the course of his life in Madison. He opens the bottle with a click, and pours some lube onto his left hand. With his right, he begins to take off Bitty’s shirt. 

Bitty helps him by eagerly stripping off his own shirt, then begins to work on Jack’s. Soon, both of them are shirtless, and Jack is rubbing his hands together, and reaching up to where Bitty’s nipples are hard against his chest. 

He begins by pinching them, hands sticky and wet from the lube. They harden under his skillful touch, areolas pebbling, and Bitty has to bite down on his hand to stop the embarrassing noise that escapes his mouth. 

“Lord, Jack, you’re sure - ah, ah -”

“Like that, Bits?”

“Oh, yes, Jack, please, more!” At that, Jack leans down, smirk on his face, and removes his hands. Pouring more lube onto the palms, he pulls the blankets aside with his fingers and reaches down to strip off Bitty’s pants. 

Bitty gasps when he realizes what Jack is doing. 

The only person whose hands have been there is Bitty himself, and the intimacy of it all causes him to shake. 

Then, a large finger traces around his entrance, and begins to push in, slick and cool with lube. That finger pushes in a little more, then pulls out, and Bitty silently mourns the loss. 

“Jack, I’ve done this myself bef - ah!” Jack’s finger reenters the picture, or, rather, Bitty’s ass. It’s just so _big_. Without any notice, and as if Bitty wasn’t being tortured already, another finger begins to sink its way in beside the first, and they move in unison, slowly scissoring into Bitty and opening him up. 

“Good, Bits?” Bitty only nods, and buries his face in Jack’s bare chest to stop the blush that’s slowly spreading across his upper torso. Jack makes a sound of approval, and twists his fingers deeper into Bitty. They search for a whole minute, then seem to stop. Bitty looks up at Jack, then begins to see stars as Jack’s fingers find his prostate. It’s like everything and not enough all at once, and Bitty rocks back, craving the press of fingers on that spot once more. 

“Ah, Jack-” Bitty practically howls, and oh man, they would be in trouble if anyone was actually in the house. “Jack, please, touch me -”

“I am touching you, bud.”

“Not there!” Jack keeps his fingers in place, gently stroking Bitty where it’s deepest inside him, but moves his other hand to the front of Bitty’s pants. The air is cold on Bitty where it hits his cock, but that’s replaced by the warmth of Jack’s hand. _God, how is this man so large,_ thinks Bitty, and it’s the last thing he can think before his brain is completely taken over by pleasure and his body begins to shake. 

It doesn’t take Bitty long to come, orgasm rushing through him like a wave of untouchable, irreplaceable light. Jack pulls out his fingers slowly, and Bitty collapses against his chest, which is breathing steadily. 

“You good, bud?”

“Please don’t call me ‘bud’ when you just gave me the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life.”

“No promises, Bits.” Jack grabs a tissue and wipes their chests with it. 

“Hmmph. Well, if you’re so eager to call me that, let’s see if you can remember anything at all when I do this.” Bitty scooches back, leans down, and pulls off Jack’s pants, shoving them down to his knees. 

Jack is still painfully hard, and he lets out a soft moan as soon as Bitty closes his mouth over Jack’s cock. Bitty is surprisingly good, swirling his tongue around the tip and mouthing at the slit, hand covering what he can’t fit in his mouth, because, frankly, Jack is huge. 

“Bits, ah, ah!” 

Bitty just smiles and takes Jack deeper. 

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Jack to come, but to his surprise, Bitty doesn’t pull off. He takes Jack all the way to the hilt, then swallows, and Jack’s brain has definitely left his body, because god, there is a beautiful blonde man in his lap who seems to magically know how to give the world’s best blowjob. 

All words seem to have left Jack, so he resigns himself to carding his hands through Bitty’s hair and looking at him like he is the sun. 

“God, Bits, are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

“Pretty sure, Mr. Zimmerman.” Bitty’s mouth breaks into a wide grin, placing his head gently on Jack’s lower torso. 

“I’ll set an alarm so we can, you know, uh-”

“Switch beds?” Bitty’s voice drops in tone.

“Yeah, sorry-”

“No, no, it’s for the best.” Jack sighs, and puts his head back on the pillow. It’s going to be a long few months.


	2. tonitrua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty's second time goes a little ... deeper. 
> 
> (sorry for the bad pun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, many thanks to my amazing beta, [iamthemaestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheMaestro/pseuds/IAmTheMaestro)!
> 
> Just as a note, Jack and Bitty have both been tested and are clean. Please practice safe sex in real life!

Unsurprisingly, the next time begins as soon as they get to Jack’s, rushed home from the airport by the incoming thunderstorm. Bitty is up from Madison for the last week of summer before his junior year, and Jack’s got a one-week break from pre-season training with the Falconers. 

So, of course, the first thing they do is strip out of their clothes, wet from the beginning of the rain that caught them just as they were entering Jack’s condo. 

“Providence isn’t happy to see me, eh?” Bitty says, naked and sprawled out on the bed, leaving nothing to Jack’s imagination. 

“My trainer isn’t happy to see you, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, stop chirping me and get over here, you silly man!”

And when Bitty gives him That Look, he can’t help but get out of his pants a little bit faster. 

Clad only in his boxers, Jack walks in the sexiest way he can over to the foot of the bed, then crawls onto it and up to where Bitty lies. Immediately, Bitty pulls him into the deepest kiss they’ve shared yet, full of tongue and teeth and wet heat, and Jack moans into it. Bitty doesn’t seem to be doing any better, hips bucking up to meet Jack’s boxer-covered crotch. 

“Hold on, bud, let’s take our time.” Jack begins to touch Bitty’s length, reverently tracing fingers along his shaft and down behind his balls. He puts a light amount of pressure on Bitty’s taint, and Bitty latches onto Jack’s shoulder to keep himself upright. 

“Ah, Jack, please, I need it -”

“Need what, bud?” Jack keeps tracing, putting pressure on the areas that Bitty’s clearly liked touching when they’ve skyped. 

“Please, please, just -” Bitty gasps into Jack’s shoulder, nearly sobbing from the teasing. 

“You good, Bits? Do you need me to stop?”

“No, please, just - _fuck me_!”

How the hell can Jack say no to that?

“Alright, bud, turn over.” Bitty complies, propping his upper body onto the pillows and using both hands to lift his ass and spread his cheeks. Jack grabs the lube from his bedside table and spreads some onto his hands, warming it up. 

One finger traces around the furled rim of Bitty’s entrance, and Bitty sighs into it. Jack takes his time, adding another finger and beginning to scissor. A third finger is added before Jack even manages to reach Bitty’s prostate, and even the slightest touch there makes Bitty spasm and react. 

It takes Jack a few minutes to open him up fully. Throughout that time, the room is filled with moans escaping Bitty’s mouth and cries of “please, Jack, do it faster!”

“Okay, Bits, I think you’re ready. I’m going to push in now, okay?”

“God, Jack, yes!” 

Jack pulls off his boxers and lubes himself up, lining himself up with Bitty and savoring the slow, aching stretch as he pushes in. Bitty moans beneath him, hips moving up of their own accord in order to take Jack deeper. 

Jack chuckles, pushing in a little bit more, and then sliding in all the way.

“Ohhhhh my god, Jack, please move!”

“Got it, bud.” It comes out a little stilted, and Jack marvels at the fact that he has the most beautiful boy in the world beneath him. Then, Bitty turns around to glare at him, and he smirks and picks up the pace, fucking into Bitty with quick little thrusts. He changes the angle slightly, and soon Bitty is moaning steadily beneath him, breath hitching and hands scrambling at the headboard for purchase. 

And lord, if that isn’t the most beautiful thing Jack’s ever seen. 

It’s almost like he’s the protagonist of a bad romcom. Despite his awkward nature and the anxiety that weighs him down like a bad leg, he somehow ended up with the sweetest, most beautiful, smartest person he’s ever known. 

Maybe they should do it more often, if it makes Jack this aware of his feelings. 

“Jack, lord, a little harder please, I’m gonna-” Bitty chokes out, hands fisted into little balls grabbing onto the sheets. 

“It’s okay, bud. I’ve got you,” His voice dips into a low murmur, and he says, “ _come for me, baby_.”

“Jack!” Bitty practically howls his lover’s name as he comes, and Jack works him through it, murmuring words of encouragement and praise. He shivers through the aftershocks, barely holding himself up. 

After his own orgasm is finished, Bitty quickly switches to helping Jack achieve his. 

“Come on, Jack, sweetheart, come for me!”

“Ah, ah, _crisse de tabarnak_ , Bits!” 

If there was any possibility that Jack’s brain had been present before, whatever was left was certainly gone by now. The room swims, and by the time he stops heaving he manages to pull out and, staggering to the bathroom, wet a washcloth. 

When he comes back Bitty is lying down on the bed on his stomach. Jack takes his time cleaning Bitty off, trying to make it as intimate as possible. When he’s done, he tosses the washcloth to the side, not caring where it lands. "Hey Bits?" "Yeah?" "That was pretty good." "It was more than pretty good, Mr. Zimmerman." And so Bitty snuggles up under his arms, and the two fall asleep, happy and sated.


	3. festum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened upstairs at the Kegster?
> 
> A lot, apparently. 
> 
> (sorry for the angst, I'm trying to follow canon as best as possible.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, [iamthemaestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheMaestro/pseuds/IAmTheMaestro)! You're a wonderful beta and I am forever grateful! 
> 
> Holy shit, guys, this is getting so much love! Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!

After the first two times, it becomes more of a habit for Bitty and Jack. Through Skype, whenever they can get together, when Bitty doesn’t have class and Jack doesn’t have practice and one of them can drive up from wherever they are. 

It happens after their first home game of the season, the only one that Jack and Shitty can make, while the first kegster of the year rages downstairs. Jack makes a few comments about the game, and now Bitty’s rambling about the tadpoles, talking about Tango and Whiskey and peppering things in about Ransom and Holster and Lardo, posing what he thinks the team’s two captains might be getting up to in their senior year.

Jack smiles, and leans in to take Bitty’s mouth into his own, surprising his boyfriend with a kiss. That kiss quickly turns into full-on making out, and Bitty moans into Jack’s mouth, completely taken over by the act and the pleasure they’re both feeling. 

“You know what, Bits?”

“What’s that, Mr. Zimmerman?” And lord, Jack knows that shouldn’t be as attractive as it is, but for some reason it’s such a turn-on that any lingering doubts he had about blowing Bitty right then and there are swept away. 

“I think,” Jack says, dropping his voice to a low, husky tone, “that you deserve a reward for that check earlier.”

“Hmm? And what might that reward be?” 

Jack smirks, hair falling in his face, and begins to kiss Bitty’s neck. Bitty, helpfully, pulls his shirt up, making himself comfortable on his pillows and turning Señor Bun around so he can’t see the debauchery that is sure to come next. 

Jack keeps kissing down Bitty, pausing to lavish attention at one nipple. He contemplates sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin below Bitty’s left pec, but realizes with disappointment that Bitty has practice tomorrow and he _does not_ want anyone to find out about them just yet. 

So, instead, he trails kisses down Bitty, pausing every now and then to press a real kiss to Bitty’s mouth. When he reaches Bitty’s pants, he manages to unzip them with his teeth, and Bitty practically swoons. 

“God, Jack, you have no idea how hot that is, do you?” Jack pulls Bitty’s boxers down, this time with his hands, pulling Bitty’s cock free. He takes a tentative lick, a stripe up the fully erect member. 

“Hmm?” Jack takes all of Bitty into his mouth this time, sucking on the head and running over it with his tongue. 

“Never mind, just - oh god, keep doing that!”

For the next few minutes, Jack makes it his mission to give Bitty the best damn blowjob he can give. He spends time lavishing at the tip, giving kitten licks to the shaft, and stroking Bitty’s perineum, putting light pressure there. 

Bitty looks very happy to be on the receiving end, moaning and breathing quickly, gasping when Jack does something he particularly likes. He’s practically the picture of bliss, hair falling in his face, eyes squinted shut and fists balled into the sheets. Lord, Jack knows what he’ll be picturing in the shower until they do this again. 

“Ah, Jack, close, gonna-” 

So Jack does exactly what he knows Bitty likes: swallows. Bitty comes with a gasp, shuddering and shaking as Jack swallows through his orgasm. 

“Oh, Jack.” Bitty gasps out, Señor Bun crushed beneath him from the rocking of the bed. “ _Oh_ … What was I saying?”

“Heh. Did I blow your brains out, Bits?”

“Absolutely. Do you want me to, uh, return the favor?”

“Nah. It’s pretty late, and I should be heading back. But I’ll Skype you soon, okay?”

“Yeah. Oh! I almost forgot!” says Bitty, pulling his shirt down and zipping up his jeans. “You left your hat here ages ago! When you visited?”

A few minutes and several goodbye kisses later, Jack and Bitty walk downstairs, where the kegster is still raging. Shitty is talking about a typical day at law school, but he stops when he sees Jack. Bitty misses the first part, but he does hear some of it. The first part is Jack saying he’s leaving.

“Not before you tell us about _your girlfriend_!”

“Haha, what? Shits, I’m not dating - I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Bitty tunes out the next part, pushing past Jack and walking into the kitchen, where he sits at the old, worn-down table where a few people are sloshed and tries not to cry.

“Hey, bro, watch this!” Ransom’s voice comes through the doorway, and Bitty runs. 

Runs out to the back, behind the house, anywhere to get away from the noise, and Shitty, and god, he’s running away from some of his best friends, and he won’t get to say goodbye to his boyfriend, and god -

He sits down behind the Haus and starts to cry.


	4. unum solum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty Skype. 
> 
> (slight bit of angst, but it gets cleaned up by the end of the chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, once more, to my wonderful beta [iamthemaestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheMaestro/pseuds/IAmTheMaestro)!
> 
> By the way, I'm glitchingsword on Tumblr! Come check me out!

They don’t Skype. 

Jack calls Bitty once, when he gets hit in the face with the puck. Then, another time, the night that the Aces beat the Falconers by one rushed, last-minute goal. But each time, they can’t talk for more than an hour; first Bitty has a test, and then Jack has to board the plane back to Providence. Bitty leaves their last call feeling alone and absolutely, positively _wracked_ with emotion. 

So, he does the only thing he can, when it’s past midnight and he can’t sleep.

He calls Jack.

And hey, maybe eight (or nine) times is a little overboard, but the first couple times he can’t even work up the nerve to leave a message. By the fifth time, he doesn’t know what to say, and it takes until the eighth (or ninth) time for him to actually leave something he feels comfortable with. 

He doesn’t expect Jack to actually call him back. But he does, and Bitty picks up. 

“Bittle?”

By the time the call is over, all Bitty can hear is Jack’s voice, worried and broken, saying “Bittle?” over and over, repeating in a never-ending loop of worry and anguish. 

He cries himself to sleep. 

Bitty wakes up to a _buzz, buzz_ and silently thanks himself for placing his phone next to him. 

It’s Jack.

He bolts down the stairs, still in pajamas, and fumbles with the Haus lock until he can get it open.

And there, on the beaten-down old porch, stands Jack Laurent Zimmerman, absolutely soaked and painted with worry. 

“Oh. Oh, _you fool!_ ” Bitty launches into a tangent, something about the cold and the time and the boys in the Haus, not even realizing what he’s saying or if it makes any sense. 

“Bitty.” Jack puts his hands on Bitty’s shoulders, and he stops talking. “You’re not doing this by yourself, okay? We’re a team.” Jack tilts Bitty’s chin up to meet his gaze, and pulls Bitty into a soaking embrace. 

(Which, as many of their embraces do, quickly delves into rushed making out.)

They manage to stagger up the stairs and into the bathroom together, where Jack strips quickly and turns on the shower. Bitty dashes out, possibly to get clean clothes and a towel for Jack, then darts back in just as quickly, towel and clothes in hand, locking the door behind him. 

He strips too, clothes joining Jack’s on the floor. The shower door opens, and Jack looks at Bitty, who is already half-hard and smiling. Once the door closes, Bitty practically pounces on Jack, nearly causing him to drop the shampoo he’s holding. 

“Bits, oof!” Jack is holding Bitty now, who is pushed up against the wall as he sucks a mark into Jack’s neck. Jack drops the shampoo, choosing instead to devote his free hands to Bitty’s pleasure. 

“Please, Jack, I want to feel you!” Bitty pants, grasping at Jack’s wet back in a manner that is sure to leave marks. Jack grabs blindly for what he saw earlier was lube (do Ransom and Holster just _keep_ that there!?) and pops the cap open, pouring some onto his hand. 

Bitty moans when Jack’s index finger breaches him, sliding in easily between the wet and the lube. It doesn’t take long for Jack to find his prostate, and it’s only a few minutes before Bitty’s coming, spilling between them and running down into the drain. Jack sets him down, and he immediately drops to his knees, giving Jack a blissed-out, half-lidded look. 

In all honesty, Jack couldn’t be more pleased with the way the night has gone. Sure, he’s tired, achy and sore, and he’ll be more tired tomorrow when they wake up. But, at least right now, Jack has the love of his life kneeling beneath him, and god, he’s taking Jack’s cock into his mouth -

It takes all Jack has not to come right then and there, to let Bitty have his way with him. He wants to give anything and everything he can to Bitty, closeted or no. 

That’s about the moment when Jack decides to ask Bitty if he wants to come out. 

Not now, obviously. Not when Jack’s cock is enveloped in the warm heat of Bitty’s mouth, (and god he’s gotten good at this), and they’re shivering through their emotions in the shower together. 

But maybe later, when they’re curled together in bed, when they can talk. 

Jack doesn’t even realize he’s coming, too lost in his own thoughts to realize that Bitty’s hand is over his cock, that he’s coming into Bitty’s mouth, and Bitty swallows - then pulls off, satisfied, and pulls Jack down into a warm, wet kiss. 

“God, Bits, that was amazing.”

“It always is with you.”

“We need a real shower now, huh?”


End file.
